Special Mission: fairies and Ninjas Unite!
by steven.desmarais.100
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tails strongest team gets sucked into a mysterious anima by an even more mysterious man and ends up in the world of naruto?
1. Chapter 1

-Deep within a forest Naruto Uzimaki and Sakura Haruno walked with their sensai Kakashi Hatake. Their mission was to scout the area for any anomolies that had recently been reported, large swirling vortexs that didnt seem to have a real purpose other than being there, however they had abnormally large amounts of chakra behind them which provoked caution. Elsewhere, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin,and Suigetsu Hōzuki were near a river also investigating these abnormalies- Sasuke: " I don't trust thse portals...i have a feeling they hold something dangerous. Even my sharingan can't decipher what they hold"

-Meanwhile on a hillside, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and happy were hanging on for dear life as a maskedman used a unique anima spell to pull them in. A particuarly powerful one at that. The stones they were holding onto were breaking away every second. Soon they all let go and fell into the masked mans portal. The masked man laughed for he had known exactly what he had done. His mask was a bright orange and had a singlehole on his left eye. a circular vortex began to surround him as he also vanished into thin air.-

Sasuke, karin, suigetsu, Naruto, sakura, kakashi: "What the..." - Each one of the Fairy Tail members had been tunneled through a different whole. Nastu and Happy at the portal near Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Gray at the portal near Sasuke,Karin, and Suigestu. Lucy and Erza had been transported to two other portals but were fortunatly reletively close. Natsu and Happy were the first to wake. Immediatly Kakashi and Naruto felt that Natsu was different from them. Natsu sat up and looked at the three ninja- " Hey where'd that weird masked guy go i wanna...-he saw their headbands and stared in awe- " Are you really ninja? Man that is so cool!" - Naruto and Kakashi looked at eachother then at Natsu- Kakashi:" What's your name young man?" - Natsu looked at the white haired ninja, obviously the leader and elder Natsu smelt that he was powerful as well as the blond guy with whiskers- " I could ask you the same thing, as for me im Natsu Dragneel of Fairy tail" Naruto; sensai..maybe this guy hit his head or something, sounded like he said he was from a fairy tale" - immediatly Natsu got up right in Naruto's face . A look of anger plastered on- " Not A fairy tale, the Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in Fiore!" -kakashi held his temples. Why did things like this always happen to him- " listen lets all go back to the village to get things straightened out..' - Natsu went to a look of anger to a look of worriment. where was Lucy, Gray, Erza? he turned around and saw a pink haired girl smothering Happy- Sakura: " Aww he's just so adorable !" -happy looked like he was about to choke- " cant...breathe" -Sakura dropped happy, she smiled innocently- " Sorry"-Happy right then sprouted wings and hovered over natsu causing the others to further astonishment. kakashi rubbed his forehead- " Alright , lets all go back to the village before any other people pop up." -As they walked back Naruto looked behind at Natsu who looked like he'd rather stay in the forest.-

- Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, and Suigetsu stared at the unconcious body of Gray Fullbuster. He was at least a few feet taller than Sasuke and had long black hair like Sasuke. His body was a pale white and for some reason mostly naked. Sasuke tried to ignore that and focus on what mattered to him most, the guys chakra was unlike anything he'd ever seen. so very different from his or even anyone also had a tattoo on his chest that didnt seem to belong to any clan he had known of. When the guy opened his eyes he immediatly got up and backed away. He put his hands in what looked like a hand sign but knew it was somethin else entirely- Gray: " who are you and what have you done with my comrades?" -Sasuke looked at the half naked man. he appeared to be around 18 years old, a year older than he was. sasuke readied his gaurd but did'nt want to get in a fight with this guy, something about him..- Sasuke; ' i'm sasuke Uchiha, These are my comrads Karin and Suigetsu. and i would like to know your name as well. as for YOUR comrades, well i don't know. You're the first one that i've seen come out of that portal' - Gray lowered his hand. he seemed satisfied but disappointed- " I'm Gray Fullbuster. My comrades and i were sucked into a anima spell by some creep in a mask. Next thing i know we were plit up among appearently several different anima" - Sasuke looked strangely at Gray- " Anima? is that what these things are called?" - Gray nodded.- " We've had past experience with anima that led us to a similar situation but this one seemed odd." -Sasuke looked at Gray, he could tell from the guys voice that he had a dark and somewhat irritating past as he did. Sasuke figured this would be a prfect opprutinity to help him with his desire for revenge.- " I'll help you find your comrades if you promise to tell me more about who you are and where you'e from" -Gray looked hesitantlyat the boy, not sure if he could yet trust him but he figured there would be no other choice- " Alright, I accept" -Sasuke nodded. Gray looked up at the sky then at the three ninja- " Well first off I'm from a world called Earthland, and i'm a wizard"


	2. Chapter 2

-Erza scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia awoke in the middle of the forest, They were close enough to the village to where they could see it but by then it had had reached nightfall and were'nt sure of their surroundings- Erza: " We should look for Natsu, Gray, and Happy in the morning. Right now we need to set up camp" - Lucy nodded as Erza requiped into her construction armor and chopped down trees to build them a small hut-

-Meanwhile with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Natsu they had stopped to have dinner a nearby resturaunt. Kakashi and Sakura watched silently as Naruto and Natsu inhaled most of the meal and repeatedly asked for more.- Sakura:" Wow i never imained someone could eat as mush or as fast as Naruto" -Kakashinodded- " So Natsu, tell us about yourself" -Natsu stopped eating as well as Naruto , curious as to what the pink haired mage would say- " Well first I'm a wizard from the fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. I use a magic called Dragonslayer magic. It's a lost form of magic that only a few people know of or even use. I use fire dragonslayer magic." -Naruto huffed- "Everyone knows there's no such thing as magic or dragons" - Naruto glared at Naruto with his reptilian like eyes which unnerved Naruto- Natsu " I'll prove it"- Natsu saw a chef flaming a dish for other customers. He asked if he could see the flame which the chef silently obliged. Natsu held the flame like a baseball and went back to his table- " watch." - He lifted the flame to his mouthand much to the shock of all three ninja , ate the flame. Natsu then lit hi fist on fire as if it was as normal as breathing. All three ninja stared at him in shock. - Naruto: " Is that some kind of jutsu? you have to teach me it!" - Natsu looked at him oddly- " excuse me?" - Kakashi looked at the two of them and felt that they'd either be the worst of enemies or best of friends. In a completely different way than Naruto and Sasuke. When Kakashi got the bll he almost had a heart attack but reluctantly payed- " Why does this happen to me?" - Kakashi grumbled-

-Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu stared at Gray in shock as he had made a canon made of ice out of thin air. Gray fired the canon and it ot out a large blast of snow with enough force to break several trees. Sasuke glanced at the ice mage. Judging from his ideals and experiences he knew he could no longer recruit or manipulate Gray in his desire for revenge. And that Natsu fellow must have come hereas well which judging from gray's description sounded alot like Naruto . Not sure of what he should do sasuke decided to kill Gray and his comrades so they don't get in the way. Hefigured it would be better to do it in the daytime so they could get an early start in the day. However Gray had his suspicions too as to if he could trustthis Uchiha guy and his gang. Heknew he had to scram and find Natsu andhe others to get out ofthis world alive. Thenext morning Sasuke took his chidori and stretched it out in the form of a sword. There lied the sleeping body of Gray Fullbuster. As he brought the lightning down onto Gray's neck the body shattered into two chunks of ice Sasuke was suprised but tried to see if he could find any tracks. Towards the easten most road were steaming footprints covered in frost. sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu ran after the semi-nude ice mage-

- Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia wandered into the village hidden inthe leaves and tried gathering information about a pink haired male in his teens. No one had, however many of the towns people stred at the two bustyand colorful woman. several men had gotten nosebleeds just looking at Lucy in which she responded - " Creepy little perves" -

- Meanwhile near the Atkatsuki base of operations, a man in a bright orange mask spoke to the others in a high but plottiful voice- ' I have succesfully captured a dragon from the alternate world known as Earthland. " - He sounded as if he had just used up all of his chakra but was still standing- " Now all that remains is using a fusion justu with the ten tails beast and then we will finally have the power to bring peace" - a man with long black hair in a black and red robe looked at the masked man- " Well done Tobi, what about that pink haired brat/" - Tobi smiled under his mask- " I have a special use for him as well as Naruto." - under his own robe was a pure black book that held a deep many secrets..dark secrets-


	3. Chapter 3

-Gray charged ahead in the forest surrounded path by creating a single, continuing bolt of ice lifting him upward from the ground. Far ahead he sawa small village. If he could lose thse ninja creeps he could try to find the others. Meanwhile Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin followed closely behind on foot. Sasuke was getting irritated and switched to his cursed seal form he got from Orochimaru. He sprouted wings and caught up to Gray but couldnt land a direct hit while Gray was meneuvering his own ice. Suddenly a large torrent of fire nearly singed Sasuke's wings. Hebacked away rather quickly and looked around. Then a too familiar spinning ball of wind passed by. As Sasuke looked around a teenaged guy with pink hair with fire jutting from his feet and hands came up punching him in his jaw. Sasuke flew back several feet but caught himself with his wins. Then a falimiar voice yelled his name. As Sasuke looked up Naruto was falling downward a shurikan in his hand. -" How the hell...?" -Sasuke wondered as he dodged Naruto's attack. he looked down and if the day could get any odder it did. a flying blue kitten with white wings caught Naruto nad lifted him up. Gray had gotten out of his veiw and had gotten down to the ground. Right as Sasuke was about to attack he caught Kakashi's eye and hovered back down to the ground. The pink haired guy and Naruto did the same. With him was a red haired busty woman in iron clad armor and a busty and Karin caught up with him and were about to attack but Sasuke held up his hand.- helooked at Naruto who stared at him intenselythen atThe pink haired guy who was being held back by the blond. He was too nervous to look at the armor clad woman for she seemed to wanted to throttlehim with that large hammar of hers..Finally he looked at kakashi who still carried that annoying expression of boredom. -

" Well Kakashi, Naruto, I see that you've made new friends." - He spotted sakura who hid behind a tree in the distance. Naruto was about to speak when the pink haied guy broke free and punched sasuke in theface .- " Who the Hell are you? "- Sasuke cracked his neck and wiped the blood from his lip- " Sasuke Uchiha..," - His left eyebegan to bleed as he did several handsigns.- ' Fire Style: Amaratsu!" - Naruto Sakura and Kakashi tryed to push natsu away as the black flames reached him. erza Gray and Lucy cried out in worry. sasuke smiled amusedly- " Now who the hell are you?" - as he started to walk away all that was heard was a sucking sound. The black flames began shrinking as the pink haired guy stood there. his skin had gained scaly features with more prominant black lines. possibly from the amaratsu. his hair had turned volcanic red. - " Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.." - Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kakashi, Erza, Sakura, Happy, and Gray all stared in disbeleif as Natsu stood before thm in a unique and somewhat terryfying form.- " Dragonforce.." - Gray said softly- "Well, looks like this might be a good fight afterall"-Sasuke said. Natsu grinned as he lunged at the ninja.-

-Meanwhie tobi watched hidden in the trees observing the battle. A book held in his hand. The old tome said "E.N.D" on the cover and had the picture of a fire cloaked demon. Tobi smiled under his mask as the fight was about to start-" Natsu dragneel and Naruto Uzimaki...prepare to meet your match" - Tobi opened the book of Zeref and a black and red aura leaked out of the pages and headed towards Natsu and Sasuke. Just as Natsu was about to attack the aura encircled him and swirled around . When the aura diminished what was standing there was no longer Natsu Dragneel. Instead it was a blood-red scaled demon with black hair and bat like wings. His eyes were a reptilian blue and had horns that curved back. It looked like the Natsu they knew even though everything aout him looked different. The real Natsu was on the ground passed out behind said demon. The demon clutched his fist and smiled cruelly as he poke in aa deep sinister voice- " Ahhh, I can't remember the last time I had a physical body. He looked at the unconscious Natsu and smirked as he kicked him back to his comrades- " Natsu Dragneel...It's been a while since I saw that pathetic face of yours. " - Sasuke flinched. He was clearly no match for a demon of this could feel his raw power from several yards away. Natsu woke up groggily and lookedupon E.N.D.- " Who the hell are you?!" - E.N.D smirked ashe lunged at the mage However, Kakashi blocked his path as he sent multiple shurikan towards the demon. Which thelatter easily dodged. Now fully on his feet Natsu stood up and regained his Dragonforce. Naruto stood beside him and entered sage mode. The ninja looked at the dragonslayer and saw the complete wild look in Natsus eyes and linched a little. Was this what he looked like in Kyuubi mode? Together the Mage and Ninja charged the demon-


End file.
